last fantasy iii
by vampiresandnightmares
Summary: The game, told in prose format. I don't have much of an imagination do I? Don't worry, I'll make sure to put things that weren't in the game for you. :P
1. Chapter 1

"Oooowwww…" Luneth said. "I didn't see that hole there…" He looked up. "What have I gotten myself into now?"

He looked around. A dark, dry cave greeted him. _This must have been caused by the earthquake, _he thought. He walked a bit, trying to see a way out. Suddenly, three goblins leaped out and attacked him without warning! Armed with only his knife, Luneth prepared to take them down. He managed to kill one, but the other two cut him with their own knifes. They didn't present much of a challenge, but he was still hurt when he finished the last one off.

"Those were…monsters!?" he said aloud. Did the earthquake cause this as well? "Why do I get the feeling this is not the safest place to be…?" he murmured to himself.

Luneth had gone cave-exploring before. But never before had monsters leaped out and tried to kill him. He wished he had brought something a little better than just his ordinary knife.

Luneth walked into the next corridor and found two treasure chests. "Cool," he said, grinning. Maybe some old pirates thought this was a good hiding place. A leather shield and a potion lay inside. He equipped the shield. _I feel better already,_ he thought.

He hadn't gone ten paces when he found a dead end and an odd-shaped rock. "Hmm…" he muttered to himself. "There's something strange about that rock." Looking closely, he saw that it was, in fact, sparkling. _Is there a vampire around? _He thought. He touched it gingerly. The dead end collapsed, revealing another passageway. "Gah!" Luneth yelped. He watched the opening for a second, and then continued. _Heh heh, _he thought to himself, _who knows, there might be more treasure. _In a small way, he was glad his best friend hadn't come with him. He would have long since turned around; Luneth was more than eager to continue.

Going through the new passageway, he found another treasure chest, which contained a longsword. "Hells yeah!" He grinned, twirling it around. "Let's see some stupid goblin try to come at me now!" His shouting attracted another stupid goblin, which he beat easily.

Right next to this treasure chest were stairs. Luneth readily climbed up.

In the next room, there was a fork in the path. Four roads greeted him. Luneth went right and found another treasure chest, which contained another potion. Eager to find all the cave had to offer, he went back to the main road and took the left path this time. This contained another treasure chest, which held small icy beads in a bag. "Antarctic wind!" Luneth said excitedly, fingering the beads. He had seen a merchant bring them and throw them up in the air. The north winds were concealed inside the beads if you threw them at something. The merchant's beads had cost too much, but now he had a bag of his own.

Luneth walked back on the main road and continued his adventure. Another fork soon greeted him. A treasure chest lay in the middle of the fork. It contained another potion.

He took the right path. Another treasure chest greeted him with more Antarctic wind. Luneth continued and saw a glistening dewpond. "A wellspring…" he murmured. "What mystifying colors…"

He walked closer and looked down at his reflection. Gray hair and violet eyes greeted him. Luneth always wondered who his parents were. No one else in his village of Ur had gray hair or purple eyes. His own mother and father had died long before he could remember them.

Reluctantly Luneth turned away from the spring and walked back to the main path, taking the left road this time. A set of stairs greeted him at the end of the path. He walked up and found himself in a sort of sanctum. It seemed manmade, compared to the rest of the cave he had seen before. A half circle and more steps awaited him. He walked across the half-circle made of green stone. Suddenly, shadows surrounded Luneth. "Wh-what's that?!" he yelled, scared now. A giant land turtle appeared when the shadows disappeared.

Luneth was truly frightened now. "What's going on?!" He shouted. It was the biggest turtle he had ever seen. And it was to be the last, for it was going to eat him now.

Terrified, he attacked the creature first with his longsword. The turtle bit him back. He and the turtle kept attacking each other. Luneth's strength became taxed. It wouldn't be long until the monster had finished him. _Wait! _He thought suddenly. He remembered his potions! Unscrewing the cap of one, he drank it and was entirely healed. _Not the best taste in the world. _Luneth wiped his mouth, and getting an idea, threw the empty bottle at the creature's head. It hit the turtle's eye, and the monster roared. Luneth took the chance to get close and stab him in the heart. The turtle gave one last bellow and lay still. Luneth ripped his sword out of the creature. "What…was that about?" he asked aloud.

**You have been chosen. **A voice overhead said.

"What?!" Luneth shouted. "Wh-who's that!? Who's there!?"

**Warrior from the land of darkness…you have been chosen as the bringer of hope.**

Still shaking from the turtle attack, he climbed up the steps. A crystal floated above him on a pedestal. It was a see-through blue. Luneth could see hurricanes and winds raging within. "Is this crystal…talking to me?" he asked. The voice seemed to emanate from it.

**Darkness is threatening to engulf the world…**

**When light is lost, the equilibrium will be no more.**

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

**There are others who share your destiny. You must seek them out. **

**Once you find them, I will bestow upon you our last light…our last hope.**

**Now, go!**

A flash of bright light engulfed Luneth. "Whoa! W-wait! I don't understand!" He yelled, but the crystal had dismissed him.

The light landed him on soft earth outside. "I'm back on the surface…" he murmured. "What was that…? Light? Darkness? Our last hope? What was that all about?" Luneth shrugged. "Well, it's good to be back." Just thinking about that giant monster still gave him the shivers. He headed back to his home village, Ur.


	2. Chapter 2

Luneth walked into Ur, his home village. It was a small village. Everyone knew him and he knew everyone.

"Hi, Luneth!" Meg called to him.

"Heya, Meg!" Luneth said, grinning. The walk back to Ur had helped calm his nerves. He looked around. "Where's…"

"Oh, the others went over to the corner of town. I wonder what the hubbub's all about."

"I'll go check," Luneth said. His friends would've greeted him when he walked in. He hadn't really told anyone he was gone, however. _My mother will be furious when she finds I'm back_, Luneth thought. He decided instead to go to the corner of town.

He found who he was looking for, beside the river and near the small white and pink flowers that grew this time of year.

"Oh yeah? Ghosts don't exist? Then go there yourself and prove it!" said one of the three little boys gathered around his friend, throwing a rock at his head.

"Ha! You don't have the guts! You're a coward!" said another one of the taunter's companions. Luneth's friend merely looked down.

Luneth kept his thoughts to himself. "Hey, Arc," he yelled, coming over. "What's going on?"

"It's Luneth!!!" the little boys cried. "Let's get outta here!" They fled.

Luneth stepped closer to Arc. Neither of them said anything for a second. Arc suddenly looked up, glared at Luneth, and ran off. "Hey, wait, Arc!" Luneth cried. "You don't have to run away from me!"

Luneth walked away from the field slowly. It wasn't like Arc to suddenly run off like that…he knew Arc wasn't frightened or even surprised by his violet eyes and gray hair and yet youthful appearance, the way newcomers to the village were. But why did Arc leave like that? Luneth knew he'd probably end up finding him later, but he was still a little depressed by the leaving.

"Luneth!" Old man Luke was looking for him.

"Yes sir?" Luneth left the field and ran over to Luke.

"The elders are looking for you. Go to the elders' house."

_Oh great, now what? _Luneth thought to himself. The elders couldn't have possibly known about Arc so soon…and it wasn't as if that was the first time. Still, Luneth went inside the elders' house worried.

Elder Dahn greeted him inside. "I can sense what has happened to you."

"What?" Luneth asked. "What do you mean?"

"The cave was correct. You must now heed the words of Elder Topapa. Go inside," Dahn replied. Luneth walked into the elders' chamber apprehensively.

The elder's chamber was small, with few possessions. A red carpet led the way to the main elder and Luneth's father, Topapa. Luneth's mother, Nina, and Elder Homak were there as well.

"What's going on?" Luneth asked. He went up to Topapa.

"You have come, Luneth," Elder Topapa began. "So it is you who has been chosen…

"You must understand that your meeting with that crystal was not happenstance."

"You mean…back at the cave? After I defeated that monster of a turtle? But why?"

"It was the crystal's will," Topapa replied. "You have been chosen."

"Chosen?" Luneth said. "For what? I don't understand."

Topapa looked at him, a little sadly. "A long time ago, a traveler came to me carrying a newborn child. His face was covered in soot and his clothes were burnt to tatters.

"The child he carried in his arms…was you."

"You mean…" Luneth had heard, like the other children, that orphans whose parents had burned to their death were destined.

"To think, even as a newborn, you were already destined to be chosen by the crystal… You must now set forth on your journey. Take your power, the light you hold in your heart, and use it well!" Topapa said. He patted Luneth on the back. "I wish you great success on your journey."

"But then…" Luneth looked at his mother behind him. She smiled sadly. "So this day had finally come…" But then her face turned back into the motherly sternness. "I'm going to worry about you, so promise me you'll be careful!"

"Did my father…" He looked back at Topapa. "…have gray hair?"

Nina shook her head. "No. But think of it, Luneth. It is a signal of your destiny. Hair as gray as the ashes your true father arrived in." Luneth looked away. He didn't want to glance at his "mother" right now.

He started to leave. Homak caught him by the shoulder as he was departing. "Luneth…you must treat Nina, your mother, the very best you can. You must know by that she is not your birth mother, but she has taken care of you as if she truly were." Luneth said nothing and took Homak's hand off his shoulder. He walked out.

Luneth went to the old storehouse, near the edge of town. It contained weapons, in case of an emergency. The entire village owned the objects inside, and they wouldn't really be missed. A dirt path led the way, although it was infested with small creatures. Inside the storehouse he found a longsword, dagger, phoenix down, eye drops to cure blindness, and a magic spell: Cure, to heal small cuts and bruises.

He walked back to the main part of the village. Where was Arc? Luneth thought he would have spotted him by now.

But where would he himself even go now? Usually he would try to talk Arc into doing something other than read, or help his mother or a neighbor out with something. But now, he had only his destiny, 798 gil, and a vest with enormous buckles on it.

It looked like his destiny was going to help him out. After going to the tanner and getting a leather cap, armor, and bronze bracers (which reduced his gil to only 613 now) he walked out to the main square and heard some villagers talking amongst themselves.

"I didn't believe in spooks…until I saw one in Kazus!" A villager, Rafe said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Rachel, another villager, replied.

"King Sasune would handle whatever problem there is," Mary, a stout advocate for the king, said. "He is a good king. He wouldn't let people of his lands turn into ghosts."

_Hmm, _Luneth thought. _Ghosts? Kazus looks like a good place to start. Destiny or not, I'd want to meet a ghost. _Luneth left the village he had grown up in, looking for his best friend Arc, but also to find adventure and meet his destiny.

"I'm not a coward…" Arc murmured. He looked down. "But I know I have to be stronger…" Shaking his head, he began walking away from Ur. "But I can't ask for Luneth's help…I'll show them!" His steps increased.


End file.
